Bloodlines
by TxRanger
Summary: Betrayal and murder have struck at the very heart of one of the oldest and most powerful families in Ferelden. Will the next generation of Couslands be able to continue the honorable legacy of this historic family while battling a blight?
1. New Threads, Old Tapestry

**_This story is dedicated to my wife who is the source of the joy that makes my life worth living._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age: Origins, its original story line, or its main characters._

_I rated the story "T" due to some sexual references and discussions. Later on there will be more explicit conversations and physical relationships and it may go to "M". However, I won't be writing any graphically detailed sex scenes._

_Author's note: Dragon Age Origins very quickly became my favorite game. It has a compelling story and the programming was written to allow a tremendous amount of versatility in game play. That versatility actually prompted me to write this story. I wanted to fill in some of the gaps I saw and make some subtle changes to other areas that just did not make sense to me. I have altered the storyline for my original character, which you will discover quickly, and added, altered, or deleted some minor characters. Beyond that, I did my best to maintain the integrity of the creators' lore and views of Thedas and its peoples._

**New Threads, Old Tapestry**

Tavish Cousland, the son of the Teyrn of Highever, was running out of time. He knew he had to end this soon. His feet were apart about the width of his shoulders and his weight was balanced on the balls of his feet. His dark eyes studied the two soldiers in front of him intently. The taller one on the right was armed with a long, massive two-handed sword that was held at the ready in front of his right shoulder. The shield warrior to his left had proven himself to be the greater danger with his better reflexes and battle instincts.

So far, Tavish had been able to use his quickness and stamina to hold the two adversaries at bay and now he had them positioned where he wanted them. He feinted with one dagger at the man to his left and quickly thrust the dagger in his right hand towards the throat of the two-handed combatant. As they reacted to his sudden movements, Tavish dove forward in a somersault coming up just between and behind them. Both daggers flashed backward and down at the back of his opponents' legs. He whirled and drove the tips of his weapons toward the exposed backs of his off balance foes.

"You two fools are dead!" roared the Arms Master as he stalked to where Tavish was standing over the two soldiers sprawled on the training grounds. Tavish nodded to the burly training instructor, handed his training weapons to a nearby squire, and walked over to a bench at the edge of the field. He picked up a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face and then rubbed the moisture from his unruly brown hair.

"Well done, neth'in" Deldaen said quietly, using the nickname that he always used. One of the elf servants had told Tavish that it meant 'young master'. The old elven rogue, who had trained Tavish and his sister since they were old enough to hold a sword, had been watching the sparring match. Fergus, their tall brawny older brother, was a champion shield warrior but Tavish's lithe frame and Tessa's smaller stature were much better suited to a rogue's style of combat. Their agility and dexterity also fit the more delicate abilities that Deldaen had taught them, though the lock picking, pickpocket, and shadow stealth talents that the old rouge had passed on were never openly discussed in polite company.

"Well done indeed…for a battle reject" added Tessa who had also witnessed the exhibition.

Tavish frowned at her while he strapped on his twin daggers. "Tess, let it go. Poppa made it quite clear last night that we are NOT going to Ostagar with him. We're staying here no matter how big of a fit you throw. Besides, I think Mom is the one who is really against our going. I overheard them a couple of nights ago and she was making it very clear that she didn't like the idea. "

"We are just as good…_BETTER_…than any of the soldiers he's taking! And that includes Fergus too!" Tessa huffed. "Why did they make us train all these years if we get stuck at home the first time a good fight comes along? It just isn't fair!"

Tavish rolled his eyes as Deldaen smiled and shook his head.

"I don't have time to go through all of this again, Tess. Poppa sent word that he wanted to see me as soon as I finished. I better get up there now before he sends the guards down. You want to walk back with me?"

Tessa picked up the bow and quiver that she had been practicing with earlier and slung them over her shoulder. The two siblings made their way up the path toward the main keep. As they walked, Tess renewed her complaints over not being allowed to accompany their father and brother to join King Cailan in the upcoming battle against the growing darkspawn threat in the south. Tavish just let her gush without interruption hoping she might finally work it out of her system.

Anyone watching the two attractive siblings together would never have guessed that they were twins. Tavish was a full head taller with deep brown, almost black, eyes and dark brown hair. Tavish's complexion was just as dark as the rest of his coloring and he always seemed to have a dark shadow of stubble on his checks no matter how close or often he shaved. Tessa had the smooth creamy complexion that was the dream of most young men and the envy of most young women. Her eyes were bright emerald green and her dark auburn tresses spilled down over her shoulders when it wasn't pulled back in a pony tail as it was now. Though the twenty year olds were both slender and obviously in good physical condition, neither would be considered skinny. Tavish had their father's wide shoulders, strong arms and well toned legs while Tessa had inherited their mother's smooth, well proportioned curves.

Their personalities were just as opposite as their appearances. Tavish had a ready smile and calm, even demeanor regardless of the circumstances around him. No one could ever really remember a time when he didn't get along with he met. He was a favorite of all of the people in and around his father's lands and the ladies seemed to especially favor him. He rarely ever allowed his emotions to show and tended to keep everything bottled up inside.

It was good that Tavish kept a tight rein on his temper because when it slipped, the passion ran long and deep and the consequences could be unpleasant. Two years before, while he was out riding, he had encountered a group of thugs assaulting two teenage girls and their younger brother. One of the men held the boy while three more had pinned the two girls to the ground and were tearing at their clothes. The panic in the boy's eyes and the fear and desperation in the screams of the young women triggered the release of a darkness from deep inside that he never knew existed. The next thing he remembered was standing over the dead bodies of four men with his daggers dripping blood and an icy coldness gripping his heart and running through his veins. When he finally regained control and saw what he had done, he pushed the darkness way down deep inside and vowed to never let it surface again.

He had attacked with such ferocity, that he had frightened the young people almost as much as their attackers had. The oldest girl had later told his mother that his face was a mask of pure rage and his eyes were like two burning orbs that seared you if he looked your way. She said she felt like she was looking at a demon straight out of the Fade. He was not sorry that he had killed the scum but he had nightmares for a long time about a blackness rising up from inside him. The darkness engulfed him, wrapping itself more tightly around him until he was absorbed within it and they were no longer separate but had formed into one.

Tessa was a kind, giving person whose emotions were always wide open for anyone to see. She had a quick bright smile and quick fiery temper that were both well known by all of the inhabitants of Highever. As daunting as her ire could be, it was very much like an afternoon thunderstorm. It would boil up in an instant with lots of flash and noise, subside just as quickly and be instantly forgotten. Their father, Bryce Cousland, adored her and she took full advantage of it. Her doting brothers didn't help either by folding any time she batted those big emerald green eyes especially if she squeezed a little tear out for good measure. Come to think of it, that ploy seemed to work on just about any male she used it against.

The one person who seemed immune to her charms was their mother, Eleanor. Tessa was a younger version of her mother in spirit and body. They both loved each other dearly but it was not uncommon for the two to be in a test of wills over some issue. The Teyrna of Highever despised the shallow, manipulative, selfish women among the nobility in Ferelden and was determined to keep Tessa out of their ranks. Bryce Cousland was a strict but fair disciplinarian with his two sons and had on occasion brought his lovely daughter firmly back into line but he was wise enough to usually yield to his wife's discretion where Tessa was concerned.

Despite the differences between them, Tavish and Tessa were very close. They had been inseparable when they were younger and still sought each other out whenever they had a break from their duties at the castle. They both enjoyed riding and sparring on the training grounds. Tavish would usually best Tessa in hand to hand combat, although she always managed to get some good licks in. Tessa was an expert with a long or short bow and thoroughly enjoyed trouncing Tavish or anyone else that might be foolish enough to challenge her in a test of marksmanship. In the evenings, they would sit in the library and read or join in with the family in lively discussions about politics or whatever the hot topic may be that day.

The hardest part about growing up for Tavish had been when Tessa started noticing boys. He was not used to sharing her attentions with anyone else and he was jealous. He had begun to notice girls and was very happy to discover the differences between men and women but he had never really seen Tessa as a girl. She was just his sister. When he figured out what the boys wanted, and Tessa wanted in return for that matter, he liked it even less. Naturally he had noticed the differences that began to show as they developed but he never really gave it much thought. The major impact to his life had been that they were no longer allowed to sleep together or share a bath. And shortly after their thirteenth birthday when their mother found them sitting in Tavish's room in their small clothes, a whole new set of 'rules' were enacted. Neither of them really understood what the big ruckus was about but it always made life much simpler if you paid close attention to mother's 'rules'.

When more and more of the hot blooded morons showed up panting after Tessa, Tavish appointed himself as her protector. During the spring festival after they had turned sixteen, Tavish spotted Tessa and a boy about a year older named Daniyel slipping out of the courtyard and had followed them. They walked along holding hands and eventually settled down close together on a bench in the garden. Daniyel had slipped his arm around Tessa's waist and leaned in to kiss her. Instead of tasting her soft sweet lips, his mouth met Tavish's fist. The young man had gone flying off of the bench with Tavish landing on him when he hit the ground. He cocked his fist for another blow when something slammed into his side, knocking him off the lad and causing him to see stars. That something was Tessa, who proceeded to jump on _HIM_ and began pummeling his head and face with her fists. All the while as she pounded him, she was screaming at him. Daniyel ran off in terror and Fergus, who happened to be out walking with a young lady himself, heard the noise and came to investigate. When he arrived, Tessa was sitting on Tavish's chest with her skirt hiked up around her waist in a most un-lady like fashion and using some most un-lady like language. He pulled Tessa, still swinging and swearing, off of Tavish.

"Damn you to hell!" Tessa screamed as she fought to get away from Fergus and back at Tavish. "Damn you to hell!"

Tavish had regained his feet and just stood there in shock with blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He could feel one eye already beginning to swell as well. They had had a few years of training to fight with their bare hands and Tessa had learned her lessons well. She had gotten in several good shots before Fergus had arrived. Tavish had been so stunned at her reaction that he never even thought to fight back.

"_I'm not sure where hell is, but it sounds a lot safer than staying here_!" was the first thought that worked its way into his numbed brain. He turned to leave and ran into his father and mother who had been alerted and were coming to see what was going on.

As the Teyrn and Teyrna got close enough to see and hear what was going on, Bryce heard the language his daughter was using. He heard a few words that he wasn't sure he had ever heard before. He turned a somber eye to his wife. Eleanor caught his glance and pressing her lips together in a thin line simply nodded her head. She made a mental note to start monitoring the amount of time the girl spent in the back rooms of the castle with the serving girls and maids. She knew from experience that the conversations that went on and the language that was used among the women could scorch the ears of even the most hardened soldier. As they got closer, Tavish turned and practically ran into them.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Eleanor Cousland. "Who did that to you, Tavish?"

"I did!" yelled Tessa. "And if Fergus well let _go_ of me, he's gonna get more!"

Teyrn Cousland turned to his furious daughter. "Calm down, Kitten. Take some deep breaths and tell me what in the world happened."

Tessa finally quit squirming and took some deep breaths. Fergus thought it was finally safe to put her down in front of their father.

"Daniyel and I were sitting on the bench and Tavish came up behind us and hit him the mouth for no reason!"

By this time Tavish's brain had almost begun to function once again. "For no reason, ha! I was just defending her."

"Defending her from what?" Bryce growled. He did not take well to anyone threatening his family.

"He was trying to kiss her!"

"And I was trying to kiss him back! I would have too, if you hadn't butted in!"

Bryce Cousland put his hand under Tavish's chin and lifted his face for a better look. "Hmmm. Girl's just like her mother, Pup. I don't think she needs much defending. You're going to be wearing a black eye for a while" he muttered.

Daniyel, the current subject of the discussion, had come back with the Couslands and was standing just behind them. He decided to put some distance between himself and Tessa's parents until he got a better idea of where he stood in all of this. If Tessa's parents were as volatile as their twins, it would be much safer out of arms reach of the formidable Teyrn. He began to slowly ease himself further back into the growing crowd.

Eleanor noticed the group gathering around them. "Bryce, I think it would be better if we sorted this out in private."

Bryce took the stunned, battered Tavish and Eleanor took the still furious Tessa to their respective rooms. Bryce was trying to understand why Tavish had intervened when Eleanor called Bryce out into the hallway. A few minutes later, they both returned and had a long discussion about Tessa's privacy.

After the discussion was over, Eleanor had cleaned up his face as best as she could. Tavish sat in his room alone. He was still very confused and hurt by Tessa's reaction. After all he was just protecting her. Defending her honor. What was wrong with that?

For the next two days, Tavish had avoided everyone. He stayed in his room except to eat. His father did not press him about doing his chores or attending classes and training. He was embarrassed by the black eye and split lip. He had been in fights before and had worn the marks from those as badges of honor. But these had been done be a girl and his 'little' sister no less.

On the third night, Tavish heard a knock on his door. He assumed it was his mother, and called out for her to come in. It was Tessa.

"Tavish, we need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking right now. Go away." Tavish looked down and just stared at the floor.

"OK, then just listen, you idiot. Tavish, I'm sorry I hit you so hard but you made me so mad!" She walked over and sat down at the foot of his bed. "Poppa said you were just defending my honor and that was sweet I guess but I don't want you or anyone else butting in like that. If I needed help defending my honor, don't you think I would have asked for it? I love you, Tav, but there are some parts of my life where you can't just barge in. I don't stick my nose into your love life. I just want you to stay out of mine too."

Tavish finally looked over at his sister. "I don't have a love life." He said shortly.

Tessa arched an eye brow at that. "Oh really? How about that time you snuck that old kitchen wench, Myla, up here to your room when you thought nobody was around? "

Tavish flinched. "How do you know about?" he stammered.

"My room is right next door, remember?"

"But you can't hear anything from in there. Besides, she's not old, she's younger than Fergus; and she's not a wench and we're just…friends."

Tessa smirked at him and leaned a little closer to her squirming brother. "Well, I admit I had to get my ear pretty close your door to actually hear anything. It sounded VERY friendly in here that afternoon. I couldn't make out much exactly but she told me all about it in great detail later. In fact, she was telling anyone who would listen about her conquest." Tess leaned in even closer and whispered, "She took extra delight in telling everyone that you were a virgin."

Tavish's eyes popped opened wide in pure horror; at least the good one did. He kept opening and closing his mouth but nothing was coming out.

Tessa couldn't stifle the giggle that slipped out at his expression. She took pity on him and decided to let him down easily. "Well, I can't blame her for crowing about it. There's not a female in the castle besides me and mom that wouldn't like to have a chance at you." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "And I'm not so sure about me", she finished with a wink.

Tavish snorted which hurt his nose and made him wince. "Owww!!!" he whimpered.

Tessa immediately hopped over next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Tav."

"That's ok," he muttered. Tess wasn't the only one who knew how to get some attention.

Tessa continued to fuss over him until finally Tavish couldn't hold back the laugh that was building. Tessa sat back and looked at him for a moment and they both began to laugh until tears ran down their faces.

Tess wiped the tears from her eyes. She tilted her head and looked at Tavish. "What made you choose Myla anyway?"

Tavish looked back at Tess with a sheepish grin. "She came highly recommended by a certain big brother of ours."

For some reason Tessa found that hysterical and they both broke up again. Eventually they settled back down and caught their breath.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Tavish asked.

"No, I'm not. I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I try, and believe me I was trying _hard_ this time."

"I'm sorry, Tessa. I'll try to keep my nose where it belongs from now on." He rubbed it gently and said, "I don't think it could survive another round with you."

Tessa laughed and started to slide off of the bed. Tavish stopped her. "Uh, Tess…"

"What is it Tav?"

"Can I ask if you're still a …." he hesitated, "…you know…" and he paused again. "Or is that butting in?"

Tess sat back down on the edge of the bed and looked at her brother with serious eyes. "That's exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about, Tav. If I choose to share those things about myself with you that's fine, but that is an area that belongs to me and it is my choice to make," she said softly.

Tavish nodded slowly as he looked at her. "I understand, Tess".

She reached out and squeezed his hand before she headed for the door.

She opened it and just before she disappeared, she turned her head and said, "But yes I am still a …you know…," and then closed the door behind her.

The next morning, Tavish and Tessa walked into the dining room laughing and teasing each other. Bryce gave a small sigh of relief as he looked over at his wife who was smiling at him. All was right in the world of Couslands once again.

Later that afternoon, Bryce and Fergus took Tavish aside. Bryce explained the delicate art of protecting a Cousland woman who didn't want or think she needed it. It turned out that Fergus' nearby presence that night had not been a lucky coincidence after all, though looking back, Tavish thought it was very lucky for him.

Tavish began to look at Tessa a little differently from then on. Tessa was still his 'little' sister but he began to gain a new respect for her. As time went on, Tavish realized what a wonderful person Tessa had become and valued her friendship even more. Tavish learned to be sensitive about the boundaries Tessa set and Tessa learned to set those boundaries clearly and firmly but gently and with love.

Tessa was pleased that she and Tavish had been able to work through everything. Tavish had never interfered with her love life again, at least not openly. There had been one incident when she was eighteen when a young noble from Nevarra had caught her eye. He had turned out to be a fraud and, though she couldn't prove it, she was quite sure that her male relatives had convinced him that it would be far healthier for him to return to Nevarra and stay there. That time she didn't slug anybody.

Tessa and Tavish finally reached the side door into the main hall. Tessa ceased her tirade on being left behind as Tavish opened the door for her. Her father had made it very clear the night before that the subject was closed. Even though she knew she had a lot of leeway that others did not, she also knew that there was a limit to her father's indulgence. She loved her father and had a tremendous amount of respect for him. She would not openly disobey him on this issue, especially not in front of someone like the man she saw standing beside him; Arl Rendon Howe.


	2. Heart Strings

**_This story is dedicated to my wife who is the source of the joy that makes my life worth living._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age: Origins, its original story line, or its main characters._

_I rated the story "T" due to some sexual references and discussions. Later on there will be more explicit conversations and physical relationships and it may go to "M". However, I won't be writing any graphically detailed sex scenes._

Heart Strings

Tessa groaned inwardly when she saw the Arl of Amaranthine standing in the great hall. She slowed and almost turned around but her father had seen her and Tavish as they opened the door. He gestured for them to join them at the front of the hall. Tessa did not hate Rendon Howe because her mother had drilled into her and Tavish that hating was wrong. So she settled for despising the man instead. He made her feel dirty. Whenever she was near him, she could feel his eyes on her, sliding over her body. She had noticed him watching her mother and, after Fergus and Oriana had married, she had seen him watching her sister in law the same way. More recently, she felt his stare almost constantly and his gaze was even more brazen. He didn't even bother trying to be subtle about it any longer. After any extended period of time in his presence, Tessa had a compelling desire to take a bath and wash away all of the slime his ogling had left behind. All three of the Cousland women avoided him whenever possible and none of them allowed themselves to be alone in the room with him for any reason.

Avoiding him was not easy, however. Amaranthine was an important nearby arling under the jurisdiction of the Teyrn of Highever, and the Arl held a prominent position in Ferelden politics which by nature forced the Teyrn to have a considerable amount of contact with him. Also, as he was a long time friend and associate of Bryce Cousland, the family found themselves flung into his presence even more frequently.

To make matters worse, she and Tavish had just come from the training grounds and she was still wearing the dalish leather armor that was her favorite. Her mother had had a custom set designed for herself and Tessa based on the style she had seen the female Dalish Elf warriors wear when she was growing up. It was less constrictive and more suited to an archer than the full leather armor usually worn by female soldiers and combatants.

The armor was made from supple inscribed leather and came in two pieces; a short, low cut top that left her midriff exposed and a knee length skirt formed from overlapping leather strips attached at the waist to a leather undergarment. Knee high leather boots and a pair of archer's gloves constructed from the same material completed the ensemble. Upon seeing it for the first time, Highever's surly Arms Master had pronounced that it was nothing more than a set of armored small clothes. It was substantially more than that but the design showed a fair amount of skin and, since the armor had been custom fit, it hugged her curves closely. She enjoyed the freedom of movement it allowed and she wasn't disappointed by the attention it brought from the young men around her on the training grounds. Right now the attention it was getting was most unwanted.

Tavish had not been thrilled to see Arl Howe in the hall when he had opened the door. Although Howe was a close friend of his father's, he did not trust the man. One feature that always struck Tavish was the older man's cold and calculating eyes. No matter what was happening around him, they never seemed to change. Tavish had noticed that the look seemed to have grown even colder, almost feral, in the past few months. The only exception was when the Arl looked at Tessa. A look of thinly veiled hunger replaced the icy stare. Tavish was puzzled that his father never seemed to see it.

"There you are, Pup. Hello, Kitten", smiled their father as they approached.

Howe nodded in greeting to Tavish but his gaze had not left Tessa since she had stepped into the room. "Tavish. Tessa. It is so good to see you again. It looks like the two of you have been out practicing. I've never seen a family that seems to enjoy combat as much as yours. I know my daughter would never allow herself to be caught out on a training ground wearing armor and sparring with the men. Not that I think it is a bad thing" Howe quickly added.

Howe finally tore his eyes away from Tessa's chest and turned to Tavish. "By the way, Delilah asked me to send her regards. It seems you made quite an impression on her at the Winter Festival in Denerim."

Tavish smiled politely. "Please return my regards, ser. I enjoyed the festival as well." Tavish detested Delilah. She was one of the worst of the spoiled young nobility that seemed to be becoming more prevalent in Ferelden. Her close resemblance to her father didn't make her any more appealing either. Tavish's parents had never said anything but he knew that Arl Howe and his wife greatly desired a match between him and their daughter. A marriage to a member of the powerful Couslands would raise the status of the Howe family in the eyes of the rest of the nobility. The thought made Tavish cringe.

Tavish was uncomfortable and could sense Tessa's discomfort as well. He resolved to find out what his father wanted and get out of there as quickly as possible. "You wanted to see me, Poppa?" asked Tavish.

"Yes, Pup. Are all of the supplies loaded and ready? "

"Yes, Poppa. Everything was completed late this morning," Tavish replied. He had been responsible for coordinating any purchases that were needed to ensure that the army would be well supplied. In addition, he had been assigned the task of overseeing the packing and loading of the wagons for the journey. Tavish had spent most of the past few days assembling the supplies and working beside the soldiers, helping to load the materials. He was not afraid of hard work and thoroughly enjoyed the camaraderie as they grunted and sweated while completing the task.

Bryce nodded and smiled his approval. "Very good. It seems that there has been a change in the schedule. Arl Howe's men have been delayed in arriving from Amaranthine. We are going to send our troops on to Ostagar ahead of them. Rendon and I will accompany his men down when they arrive tomorrow. I need you to go find Fergus and send him to me. He is going to lead the Highever forces out this afternoon."

Before Tavish could respond, the main door at the other end of the hall opened. Ser Roland Gilmore, a young knight attached to the palace guard, walked in accompanied by Warden-Commander Duncan, leader of Ferelden's Grey Wardens. Duncan was one of Tavish's favorite people and it was always a treat for him when the warden would come to Highever on business or just to visit. Duncan was originally from Highever. His parents had died years ago and as far as Tavish knew, he didn't have any other family. He and Bryce had known each other practically all of their lives and, while not close friends, liked and respected one another. Their duties brought them together often.

Duncan was a big, powerful man but he moved with an easy grace. His size and serious demeanor were intimidating to some, but Tavish knew that he had a pleasant personality. He was not overly talkative but the twins always managed to coax him into telling a story or two after supper when everyone was gathered in the library. He had traveled widely and had tales from all different parts of Thedas. When they were little, the Cousland children would sit wide eyed at his feet while he recounted the heroic deeds of the old Grey Wardens as they rode the great white griffons into battle against the darkspawn and slew the Archdemon. It had been a long time since they had spent an evening like that with him.

Tessa turned as the two men came into the room as well. When she saw Roland, or Rory as the twins called him, her eyes brightened and a slight flush came to her cheeks. Ser Gilmore had come to the castle as squire when he was twelve years old and was about the same age as the twins. She remembered him as a gangly skinny boy with bright red hair and freckles. He was subdued and a little skittish when he first arrived since he had never been away from his home at Hunter Fell on his own for any length of time.

He and Tavish had become close friends and Tessa had always been fond of him. When they were teenagers she realized that he had a crush on her but he was a quiet boy and she always seemed to go for the flashier types. When he had begun his military training he was around less often and they had drifted apart.

Since he had been assigned to the castle guard a year ago, they had gotten reacquainted. He and Tavish were still close and frequently spent time together and since Tessa usually spent her free time with Tavish, she had found herself in his company quite often. He had matured into a muscular handsome young man and she found herself attracted to his shy smile and quiet demeanor. As he became more comfortable around her, she discovered that he had a wonderful sense of humor and a quick wit.

They had been walking out in the evenings for several months and then one romantic night under the stars in a dark corner of the castle garden she had given him her…you know. They had both agreed to keep the extent of their relationship quiet for now. An unexpected problem arose from that decision. Surprisingly, even as large as Castle Cousland was, it was difficult to find anywhere to be alone together without being interrupted. Due to the close proximity to her parents' room, Tessa was reluctant to bring him to hers and he lived in a barracks without any privacy. However as the old saying goes, 'love will find a way' and the young lovers managed to sneak a few moments here and there. Rory gave her a little smile as he and Duncan walked up and her cheeks got a little pinker.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace" Duncan said, addressing the Teyrn as they approached. "Arl Howe it is good to see you again."

Tavish saw a look of surprise flash across Arl Howe's face when he saw Duncan. It was followed by a brief look of annoyance but the greasy smile slid back into place just as quickly. "Commander it is good to see you as well" he replied. "I wasn't aware that there was such a distinguished guest visiting Highever, Bryce" he added turning to his friend.

"Is there a problem, Rendon?"

"No. It's just that there are certain proprieties to be observed and I am not prepared."

Duncan responded to the Arl, "I am sorry to have caused any inconvenience. My visit here was a spur of the moment decision and I arrived unannounced. Teyrn Cousland did not know I was coming."

"Well Duncan, are you having any luck?" asked the teyrn.

"It looks promising, Your Grace" Duncan replied.

Their father turned to look at the twins. "Duncan is here recruiting for the wardens. It seems he has his eye on Ser Gilmore as a possible candidate."

Duncan nodded his greetings to the twins. "With the darkspawn massing and the likelihood that this is a real blight growing, we are in grave need of warriors to bolster our ranks."

"Really, Duncan? A blight? Isn't that just a bit dramatic? Have you found any evidence of the rise of another archdemon?" interjected Howe.

Duncan looked soberly at the Arl. He did not really like the man but he could not afford to alienate him. He merely replied evenly, "No my lord, I haven't, but my concerns still remain."

"Rory are you really going to be a Grey Warden? That's great!" Tavish exclaimed. He felt a small pang of envy. When Tavish had read the stories of the Grey Wardens or had heard Duncan tell his accounts he had dreamed of some day joining the illustrious band of warriors.

"Well, the Commander hasn't officially asked me yet" Ser Gilmore replied quietly. He avoided looking at Tessa.

Duncan looked back to the twins. "I saw you two practicing earlier and I think you both would be excellent choices for candidates as well."

Bryce Cousland frowned a little at that and stepped closer to his children. "Well Duncan, you do have a good eye for talent but I am afraid that my wife and I could not allow Tavish and Tessa to join. If you are invoking the right of conscription so be it, but I hope that you choose not to do that."

"No, Your Grace. It was merely an observation" Duncan hurried to assure him. Duncan could very well have invoked the right of conscription which by treaty would force the recruiting of the twins and he knew that the teyrn would abide by it. However, it would also have assured the end of the Grey Wardens' ability to operate in Ferelden.

The Grey Wardens were by necessity politically neutral. Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden had once defied that rule which resulted in her death and the expulsion of the order from Ferelden for two hundred years. King Maric had only allowed their return twenty years ago after the end of the Orlesian occupation.

In spite of their neutrality, the only way for the Grey Wardens to be an effective force was to have the support of the host country's leadership. In Ferelden's political structure, that meant he had to stay in the good graces of the majority of the nobility as well as the king. This required that he must be a shrewd politician while seeming to remain apolitical. Invoking the wrath of the Teyrn of Highever, second in power only to King Cailan himself, would have been fraternal suicide and very foolish indeed. Duncan was not a fool.

"But Poppa, why would you object to my joining the wardens? You always said it is an honor to be selected."

"Yes I did, Pup, and it truly is a great honor. It's just that now would not be a good time. With Fergus' leaving today and my departure tomorrow, I am counting on you to be here to mind the affairs of the teyrnir while we are gone. I thought we had settled this last night."

Tavish was disappointed but he had given his father his word that he would accept the responsibility. "I'm sorry, Poppa. We did. It's just that the idea of joining the Grey Wardens is exciting."

"That's understandable. Ok, Pup, you need to go and find Fergus. You can visit with Duncan during supper. You will be joining us and the Arl won't you, Commander?"

"It would be my pleasure, Your Grace" Duncan said with a warm smile. He enjoyed the company of the Couslands and they had a very good cook.

"Well, I'll go find Fergus and let him know you want to see him. I look forward to seeing all of you for dinner. Tessa are you coming with me or are you going to stay a little longer?" Tavish asked his sister.

Tessa's mind was in a fog when she heard her name. Hearing that Rory was being considered as a warden candidate had sent a chill through her heart. When Rory didn't deny it and avoided looking at her, the chill had grown colder.

Then three thoughts slammed into her brain in rapid succession:

_ She was **deeply** in love with Ser Roland Gilmore._

_ Rory would be leaving in a very short time to face serious danger in the south. _

_ She had never heard of a warden marrying after they were inducted._

Her world had just crumbled seconds before she realized it existed. Her mind refused to consider anything more at that point and she went numb all over.

Tavish's question finally registered and she turned to follow him without a word to anyone. At some level the thought went through her mind that Arl Howe was probably watching the sway of her hips as she left, which he was, and she just didn't care.


	3. Hearts Break, Hearts Beat

_This story is dedicated to my wife who is the source of the joy that makes my life worth living._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age: Origins, its original story line, or its main characters._

_I rated the story "T" due to some sexual references and discussions. Later on there will be more explicit conversations and physical relationships and it may go to "M". However, I won't be writing any graphically detailed sex scenes._

**Hearts Break, Hearts Beat**

Tavish and Tessa turned right after exiting the hall and headed toward the family quarters. He figured Fergus would be spending as much time as he could with his wife and young son before he left for Ostagar with their father. If he wasn't there, Oriana would probably know where to find him.

Tavish was concerned about his sister. She seemed to be walking in a trance. When he had stopped to open the door for her, she had run right into him. A few moments earlier, when Rory and Duncan had entered the hall, he had noticed a flush on her cheeks and her eyes were shining as she watched them approach. Now her eyes were dull and lifeless and her face was completely drained of any color. He wondered if she had become ill.

As they came up the ramp up towards the atrium, Tavish saw his mother sitting on a bench beside her best friend, Lady Landra Loren. Her son Dairren was sitting on another nearby bench looking thoroughly bored. Most interesting to Tavish was the young blonde elven woman standing just behind Lady Landra's shoulder. She was pretty with a nice figure but her eyes caught his attention immediately. They were a shade of blue he had never seen and he found them very attractive.

His mother smiled at them. "Hello children. Do you by any chance know where your dogs are?"

Tavish focused his attention back to his mother. She was smiling and her words weren't harsh but she was using her 'Mother' tone. Bryce and the younger Couslands were very sensitive to that tone because it meant that either you were already in trouble or would be very shortly.

Tavish looked at Tessa who was still in a daze. "No, Mom. Falon and Annie were with us down at the training grounds earlier but when we went in to talk to Poppa we left them outside. Is there a problem?" he asked cautiously.

Eleanor's tone became slightly more acidic. "Those hounds are back in Nan's larder and terrorizing all of the staff. I have guests to entertain tonight and they are raising such havoc that I may not be able to get anyone back to work for a week. Would you consider that a problem?" she finished with a sweet smile. Her family really hated it when she got so sarcastic but they got the point.

Tavish turned to Tessa. "Come on Tessa. We better go get them before they cause too much more trouble." Tessa didn't respond.

Eleanor looked quizzically at her daughter. "Tessa, are you all right?"

Tessa finally turned her eyes toward her mother. A look came over her face like she was just now noticing where she was and who was speaking to her.

"Oh, Momma!" she cried and tears started flowing down her cheeks. Then she took off running up the walkway towards the family quarters.

"Tessa!" her mother called after her but the girl never slowed down and was around the corner and out of sight almost immediately.

Eleanor now had a dilemma. She needed to go see about her daughter but she couldn't very well just run off and leave her guests. Fortunately Landra seemed to understand her quandary. "Go take care of Tessa, dear. I was going to go rest for a while before dinner anyway. I am sure the young people can find something to keep them occupied on their own. Dairren always goes on about your library so maybe they can go and read or something."

Eleanor gave her friend a smile of relief and squeezed her hand in thanks before heading after her daughter. Just before she reached the corner, she turned back to them. "Tavish go get those dogs out of my kitchen NOW!" Then she continued on towards her daughter's room.

Tavish knew he had better get going but he really wanted to find out the blonde's name at least. Lady Landra noticed him glancing at the girl and smiled. "My goodness, everything happened so fast that I haven't even had a chance to introduce you. Tavish this is my Lady in Waiting, Iona. Iona this is Tavish Cousland, Eleanor and Bryce's younger son."

Tavish stepped forward, reached out and took the girls hand, and brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles. Iona almost jumped when he touched her hand and when she realized what he was doing, she blushed deeply. When Tavish straightened back up, he found the color in her cheeks most becoming. "It is my pleasure, dear lady" he said warmly.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lord" she finally managed to get out a little breathlessly. "Lady Landra has told me a great deal about you and your family."

Dairren snickered. He was a little younger than the twins and had known Tavish and Tessa all of his life. He liked the young nobles and they had always been genuinely friendly towards him. Right now he was silently wishing Tavish good luck. He had tried to seduce Iona already and had gotten absolutely nowhere. He would have to let Tavish know he was wasting his time.

When Tavish heard Dairren, he turned and greeted him with a smile. Dairren was all right but he had always been a bit of a momma's boy. He was going to ride with the Teyrn to Ostagar as his second and assist him while they were there. He hoped it went well for him. "Hello, Dairren. It is good to see you again. I heard you are going with Poppa tomorrow. I'm a little jealous. I'm going to be stuck here counting bags of beans and settling squabbles between old ladies over chickens while you're down there fighting darkspawn with the King and the Grey Wardens."

Dairren returned Tavish's smile. He shrugged his shoulders and replied "Well I'll probably spend most of my time polishing armor and running errands. I guess I am looking forward to it though."

Lady Landra had watched the exchange between Tavish and Iona with a smile. She was very fond of Eleanor's children and she knew Eleanor would not mind a bit if Tavish and Iona hit it off. Eleanor had never been prejudiced toward anyone and if Tavish fell in love with an elf, Landra was certain that his parents would both support his decision no matter what anyone else might say.

The smile was replaced with a slight frown as she listened to the two young men discuss Dairren's impending trip. She was opposed to the idea of allowing him to accompany Teyrn Cousland but her husband had insisted. It had been his idea to begin with and it was obvious that he expected it to gain him more favor with his lord. Beyond that, Landra didn't think the boy's father really cared if he came back or not.

"I think I'll go to my room. You young folks run along and enjoy yourselves. It looks like you will get along splendidly" she said. Iona just looked down and blushed even deeper and Dairren gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked away.

"I'll show you to the library if you wish", said Tavish. He turned halfway and bent slightly at the waist extending his hand in the direction of the library. All three of them started back down the way that Tavish had come up earlier. As they reached the end of the passage and started to turn to toward their destination, they heard loud barking from the opposite direction followed shortly by yelling and crashing noises.

"Uhm, I think I had better get to the kitchen" Tavish said to his visitors.

Dairren and Iona both laughed. "I know my way" Dairren said. "I'll take Iona on down while you go see about the dogs."

Tavish nodded and smiled as he turned and headed toward the growing racket coming from the area of the kitchen. He and Tessa had been given the mabari pups as gifts on their seventeenth birthday. They had both been wrapped up in reading and studying ancient elven lore at the time and had both chosen names of elven gods for their puppies. Tavish had named his Falon'Din after the god known as the Friend of the Dead. He wasn't sure what that had to do with a dog but he liked the name. He had always just called him Falon. Tessa had named hers Andruil after the elven goddess of the hunt and she had immediately shortened it to Annie. Both of the dogs had been battle trained, which is what they were bred to do, and Tavish and Tessa had had to go through training on how to manage them as well.

The actual process of getting one of the war hounds might seem a little strange to someone who was not familiar with the breed. Instead of just going to the kennels and picking out the one you want, you are taken into the pen where an entire litter was being held. After you enter the pen, you just stand quietly until one of the puppies chooses you. It is called imprinting. If none of them seem to take to you, you went home without one or tried again with another litter. Once a mabari selects their master, they bond for life. It was not uncommon for a mabari that had lost their master to die seemingly of a broken heart. Others would bond with a new master but some would become uncontrollable and have to be put down. The dogs were not generally a threat to anyone else; they just simply ignored them, unless of course someone threatened their master.

For some reason, Tavish and Tessa could control either dog. There was no question that Falon loved Tavish and was strictly his dog and the same went for Annie and Tessa. Their mother believed that the dogs could sense the fact that they were twins and had a special bond with each other. The mabari were magically bred by the Tranquils belonging to the various mage circles and they were known to be highly intelligent even to the point of being able to understand speech. Nobody could come up with a better explanation but it really didn't matter to the kids or the dogs.

When Tavish finally walked through the kitchen door, he saw Nan, the head cook and his former nanny, standing near the larder door with a broom in her hand. There were two helpers standing there whose sole job for the moment seemed simply to be a target for her wrath.

"Get in there and get those dogs!" yelled Nan.

"But mistress, they won't let us near them!" wailed one of the servants. The other one didn't say anything but just stood there shaking his head in agreement.

Tavish felt sorry for them. "Nan" he called. "I'll take care of them."

Nan turned towards Tavish when she heard his voice behind her. "It's about time!" she exclaimed. "Those bloody mongrels are destroying the larder. Get in there and get them out! I have a dinner to prepare and we have important guests. Bah! I wonder if I have any recipes for dog."

Tavish couldn't hide a small grin. He knew Nan loved him and was actually fond of the dogs. He had seen her slip them scraps on more than one occasion. That was the reason the mabari liked to hang around the kitchen in the first place. Tessa had once referred to Nan as a female version of the old Arms Master at Highever. They were tough as dragon scales on the outside but had a soft heart underneath. Tavish hadn't agreed completely. He wasn't so sure that the Arms Master even had a heart.

Tavish walked over and opened the larder door. He saw the dogs snuffling around the room, shoving their noses behind and under the various crates and sacks. The dogs were full grown now and weighed around two hundred pounds, although Falon was slightly larger than Annie. The larder was not laid out to allow large animals to run and they had managed to knock over several crates spilling their contents. Some of the piles of sacks had been scattered and the whole place was in disarray.

"Falon! Annie! Come!" he ordered. Both dogs immediately came and sat at his feet. As they sat, they whined and were so wound up that they were trembling. Tavish realized they were not just scrounging for food but that something else that had attracted their attention in here.

About that time, Tavish saw a giant rat scurry across the room out of the corner of his eye. The dogs spotted it too and they both let out a low growl but did not move. Now that Tavish was there, they would not move unless he directed them to do so. Tavish turned and walked toward the spot where he had seen the rat disappear behind some sacks. As he got closer, several more burst out from hiding and scattered around the room.

"Attack!" Tavish commanded. The two dogs pounced immediately. Tavish still had his weapons from the training he had been doing earlier. He unsheathed his daggers and waded into the fray as well. Two war hounds and a rogue with lightning reflexes fighting in an enclosed area were more than a match for a pack of rats and it was all over very quickly. Tavish poked around for a while but didn't find any more live ones. The larder was even more of a wreck after the brief slaughter and the blood and gore hadn't improved matters any either. He shook his head and, calling the dogs, he went back into the main kitchen area.

Nan was still standing near the door waiting on him when he emerged. She scowled at the dogs, "I see you managed to corral the culprits. I don't suppose that there is anything left that might be worth preparing."

Both dogs dropped their heads and emitted a low whine under her withering gaze. "Don't try that sad puppy act with me" Nan huffed. The mabari whined again.

About that time a shriek came from the larder. The two servants had gone in to begin straightening up the mess as soon as Tavish had exited. Both servants came tearing back into the kitchen. "There a huge rats in there mistress! Lots of them!" cried the girl.

"Don't worry, we killed them all" Tavish assured them. "Nan, the dogs weren't getting into the food. They were chasing the rats."

"Rats! Oh my stars! What's next? Dragons? Could this day get any worse?" Nan fumed. She shooed the young man and the dogs out of the kitchen but not before slipping Falon and Annie a little tidbit. When she saw Tavish's questioning look she just sniffed, "They look a mite skinnier today."

Tavish laughed and continued to chuckle as he headed back up toward his room. He wanted to drop off Annie and check on his sister. He was certain that Tessa had fallen ill and wanted to see if she needed anything. After that he planned on getting cleaned up and searching out Iona and Dairren before dinner.

When Tavish reached Tessa's door, he knocked lightly. His mother answered and assured him that Tessa was not ill and would be all right. He sent Annie into the room and then headed for his own. As he was opening his door, he heard Fergus and Oriana from in their room across the hall. He felt a twinge of shame. He had completely forgotten the errand his father had given him! He walked across the hall and quickly passed on the message. After Fergus had gone to see their father, he went back to his own room to bathe and change. Tavish normally didn't pay much attention to his looks but he took a little extra time today.

And all the while a beautiful pair of blue eyes drifted back and forth through his mind.


	4. Ties that Bind

_This story is dedicated to my wife who is the source of the joy that makes my life worth living._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age: Origins, its original story line, or its main characters._

_I rated the story "T" due to some sexual references and discussions. Later on there will be more explicit conversations and physical relationships and it may go to "M". However, I won't be writing any graphically detailed sex scenes._

_Author's Note: I realize that this is moving rather slowly. I am trying to plug some of what I felt were gaps in the story and lay some ground work for later. I will slog through it all as quickly as possible. Please be patient, I am as anxious as you are to get this all behind us._

**Ties that Bind**

Eleanor closed the door after Tavish had left and turned back to the bed where her daughter was lying. She was still sniffling and had reached out and put her arm around Annie who had jumped up to lie next to her. It had taken several minutes to calm Tessa down enough so that she could talk. Eleanor had laid Tessa's head in her lap and stroked her hair as the distraught young woman had poured her heart out to her mother. She had suspected that there was something going on between Tessa and Rory but they hadn't seemed to want anyone to know so she had remained silent. She knew that when Tessa was ready, she would confide in her.

Tessa was thoroughly convinced that her life was over. The man she loved was leaving her and they could never be together even if he was able to avoid a horrible death at the hands of the darkspawn. Every time she thought about it another wave of tears would start.

Eleanor understood her daughter's heartbreak and had allowed her to cry and let the tears wash away some of the pain. But Tessa was beginning to spiral down into a deep quagmire of self pity and Eleanor was not going to allow that to happen. She knew her daughter was strong and would snap out of it eventually but with her brother and father leaving Tessa needed to pull herself together now.

"Tessa, do you really love him?"

"Of course, Mom" she sniffed.

"Well then pull yourself together and get out there and fight for him."

"How Momma? He's going off to be a Grey Warden. There isn't anything I can do about it!"

"He hasn't actually joined yet has he? I don't believe Duncan would have invoked the Right of Conscription so Rory still has a choice. Let him know how much you love him and that you want him stay and build a future here with you. I can't promise that he won't go, but you sure aren't going to keep him here if you're hiding up in your room feeling sorry for yourself."

At first Tessa was a little taken aback by her mother's words. Wasn't a mother supposed to pat her hand and tell her everything would be OK? But slowly the truth of what Eleanor had said began to sink in and she realized her mother was right. Tessa had never given up on anything in her whole life. Why should she start now, especially with something this important? Her resolve strengthened and she vowed to herself that she wasn't going to let Rory go without a fight.

Tessa sat up and wiped her eyes. "You're right, Mom, as usual" she sighed. "I think a bath would make me feel better and then I'll go down and find Rory before dinner."

Eleanor stayed and talked with her daughter a little longer as she prepared her bath. After Tessa had gotten in the tub, she left her alone to unwind and regain her composure. As she walked by Fergus' room, Oriana had called to her and had told her that Fergus was leaving that afternoon instead of the next day as originally planned. She set off to find her husband and oldest son.

Tavish finished dressing and prepared to go down to the library. As he was leaving his room, his parents and older brother were entering the family quarters. His father asked him to accompany them to Fergus' room to say goodbye and Tavish followed them across the hall.

A few minutes later, Tessa had come out of her room and Eleanor had called her in as well. Bryce and Tavish were a little puzzled at Tessa's surprise in finding out that Fergus was leaving that day. She had been there when they had discussed it earlier. Eleanor quickly focused everyone back to saying goodbye to Fergus so that Tessa wouldn't have to try to explain what had happened.

The men joked and teased and the women all shed a few tears as the family was all together in private for the last time before Fergus led the troops south to join the king. Oren, Fergus and Oriana's four year old son was there so they attempted to keep it as light hearted as possible. He didn't really grasp that his father was riding into danger and they didn't want to upset him.

The Couslands had always been a very close knit family and the realization that Fergus was probably going to be gone for an extended time was sobering. They all did their best not to think about the fact that this was not just an extended trip but that he was going into battle and may never return. Eleanor and the twins also tried not to dwell on Bryce's impending departure the next day.

Eventually they left to make their way to the parade grounds where the army would be forming up to leave. They took Oren with them so that his parents could have a few final moments alone. They paused in the guest quarters as Eleanor checked to see if Landra wanted to join them at the parade but she declined. The group continued on to the library where Dairren and Iona joined them as they made their way out of the front gates and down to the parade area.

Castle Cousland sat on the northern coastline of Ferelden surrounded on three sides by the town of Highever. The northern boundary of the castle grounds was a cliff that dropped over a hundred feet straight down to the rugged barren rocks at the edge of the Waking Sea. Between the cliff and the back wall of the castle, there was a narrow strip of land containing the castle garden that ran the entire width of the structure. It was bordered by bushes and there were walking paths that wandered between flower beds and around the scattered trees and patches of grass. Several benches were arranged along the paths and overlooking the cliffs.

A ten foot high rock wall formed an outer perimeter starting at the edge of the cliff a few hundred yards east of the castle walls down in a loop forming a half circle south of the castle and ending at the cliff's edge once again approximately the same distance from the castle to the west. A road ran directly down a sloping hill southward from the main castle gates to a set of gates in the perimeter wall that opened directly into the town's market. It continued on through town eventually connecting with the North Road several miles to the south.

Just after leaving the castle gates the road was flanked on the east by barracks and on the west by warehouses and storage areas. The training grounds were located directly to the east of the castle and just north of the barracks. The stables were located on the opposite side north of the warehouses. Beyond the various buildings the land flattened out slightly where a large area opened up that filled the southern part of the compound. The area was used for military parades, drilling troops, exercising horses, and other tasks requiring a large open space. This was also the area that held Highever's annual carnival. It was large enough to hold the entire population of Highever along with several huge tents, the largest being the obligatory beer garten.

A raised platform sat on the northern edge of the open area adjacent to the barracks. This was used by Teyrn Cousland and any visiting dignitaries to review the troops during military parades. Occasionally it had been used to address large crowds that would not fit comfortably inside the castle. The Cousland family and their visitors were headed there as they walked down the hill. Eleanor walked along holding Oren's hand and listening to her grandson prattle on excitedly about all of the activities around him. Bryce was talking with Arl Howe and Commander Duncan who had met them at the gates. Tavish was laughing and joking with Iona and Dairren.

Tessa joined in but her heart wasn't in it. She had not been able to break away and find Rory. She was anxious to talk to him and try to figure out where she stood in his future plans. She glanced about at the groups of men milling around but she had not seen him.

The group was greeted by Highever's senior officers when they reached the parade grounds. The entire area was a mass of people either running around making final preparations or clustered in groups saying goodbye to family and friends. When the Teyrn walked up, the senior troop commander called the area to attention. All movement ceased until Bryce bid them to carry on. The Teyrn's arrival was a signal for the troops to form up. Unit commanders began to call their men into formation and everyone was hurrying to finish saying goodbye and get one last kiss.

Eleanor turned her grandson over to Tessa and took her place at her husband's side. As they moved toward the review stand, the Teyrn and Teyrna led the way followed by Arl Howe and Duncan. The younger members of the party were in the rear. Bryce and Eleanor stopped from time to time to speak to friends in the crowd or give their personal well wishes to soldiers and families that they recognized. They were loved by the people of Highever and the Couslands truly loved them in return.

Their slow advance was calculated to allow Fergus time to finish his goodbyes to Oriana and don his armor. When they finally reached the steps of the platform, they stopped again and began conversations with the people around them. Fergus and Oriana appeared shortly. She joined the family in climbing the stairs to the podium while he walked with the officers over to their waiting horses.

The horses had been bred at Highever. They were a cross between the large draft horses native to Ferelden and a smaller, more nimble Antivan breed. Bryce had been cross breeding them for several years and Oriana's father had presented Bryce with a pair descended from Antiva's royal line. He was striving to develop a breed of war horse that would be native to his own country so that they would not have to import them. Several other nobles had liked the idea and begun their own breeding programs.

Most Fereldens who owned horses did so out of necessity. Ferelden was primarily an agricultural country and the horses were used for farming and hauling. Only the nobility could afford to own and maintain a stable just for riding. Some military officers rode horses in battle but there had never really been an established cavalry in Ferelden. Some of the younger men had expressed an interest in forming cavalry units but nothing had ever been formalized.

You could not fight darkspawn from horseback. Even the best trained and most experienced war horse could not be forced into engaging them. They would bolt or try to throw their riders whenever they came into close proximity to the creatures. Because of that, the horses were held in the rear of the battle and all fighting was done on foot.

Fergus was a little nervous as he took his place at the front to the formation. Bryce and Eleanor had always been determined that their children would not be spoiled rich brats. They knew that hard work and discipline built strong character. In addition, they understood that a well rounded education combined with practical experience would prepare them to be good leaders when the time came. They had given their children increasing responsibilities as they had gotten older and all three of the young Couslands had been required to spend a year of conscripted service with the Highever militia when they turned eighteen. While Fergus wouldn't call basic military training fun, it had been a good learning experience for him and his younger siblings. Tavish was still assigned to Highever's Scouts as a reserve captain and Tessa held the same rank within the archer corp. They frequently trained with their units and respected the officers and enlisted personnel that they worked with.

Fergus had taken to the discipline and strict regimen of the military so readily that he was now completely focused on working with the armed forces serving his father. As the heir apparent, he was officially the Teyrn's second in command. Fergus understood that his position was largely ceremonial and he did not hold any illusions that he was ready to lead an army of several hundred men. He depended heavily on the knowledge and experience of the older officers around him. His willingness to listen and his honest desire to be a good officer had earned him their respect and his father's approval. Bryce Cousland was a battle tested commander and skilled military strategist and Fergus wanted to prove himself worthy of his confidence.

The troops were finally lined up at attention across the field. They were arrayed in companies of one hundred men divided into rows of twenty five, four rows deep. In front of each company was a junior officer flanked by four noncommissioned officers more commonly referred to as sergeants or NCOs'. The formation was centered on the reviewing platform and was two companies wide and five deep. The senior officers were arrayed across the front of the formation and Fergus Cousland sat on his horse front and center with two standard bearers slightly behind and to each side. One held a banner depicting the Cousland family emblem of a white laurel wreath on a green background. The other banner bore two green spears crossed across a light green rain drop which was the heraldic device for Highever. It was all very impressive.

Highever had a standing army of five hundred men and their numbers had been augmented with an additional three hundred reserve troops. All young men and women had to serve at least two years in the military and then became part of the reserve forces that could be called back to active duty when needed. The only exceptions were women who married before their eighteenth birthday or that had children. There were an additional two hundred men that had been sent by the various lesser nobles sworn to Teyrn Cousland. Another two hundred were in route to Highever from Amaranthine, Arl Howe's domain.

The officers were resplendent in their massive silverite plate armor that had been polished to a mirror finish. Each one had a green sash with the white laurel embroidered at both ends tied around their waists and the same white emblem adorned the shields slung on their backs. The helmets that they all wore were topped with green plumes. The plumes were not just ornamental. The size of the plume represented the officer's seniority and the color was determined by the house that they served. This allowed the troops to identify the locations of their own officers on the battle field.

At Teyrn Couslands command the parade began. Fergus saluted his father and turned to his horse to the right. The standard bearers fell in behind and the senior officers formed into ranks of two and followed. When they reached the far edge of the troop formation they turned left toward the front of the review area and then turned left again to pass from left to right in front of the reviewing stand. As they approached the edge of the platform they saluted and held it until they reached the far edge. They continued on until they reached the main road and then turned and rode down through the gates into the town and out of sight. A roar went up from the town as the people who had gathered along the streets cheered the marching troops.

After the last officers made the turn to pass in front of the Teyrn, the first company of soldiers moved out and followed the same path. This continued until all of the troops had passed the review stand. As the last of the soldiers marched through the gates into Highever, the wagons loaded with supplies began to pull out and follow them.

When the last troops in formation had stepped off of the parade ground onto the road, the Teyrn and his group began to descend back down from their places on the podium. The mood was much more subdued as they walked back up to the castle. The first step had been taken in splitting up the Cousland family even if was only temporary. The love that bound them together so closely would do so even from a distance but right now that was little comfort.

For some reason, the normally dour Arl Howe seemed to be almost jovial. Tavish and Tessa both noticed and thought it was very odd indeed.


	5. Reflections

_This story is dedicated to my wife who is the source of the joy that makes my life worth living._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age: Origins, its original story line, or its main characters._

_I rated the story "T" due to some sexual references and discussions. Later on there will be more explicit conversations and physical relationships and it may go to "M". However, I won't be writing any graphically detailed sex scenes._

**Reflections **

Eleanor Cousland sat at the vanity examining her reflection after returning back to her room from seeing Fergus off. Her hair had lost most of the chestnut brown from her youth and the wrinkles seemed to be multiplying daily. She had inherited her mother's premature graying, although her mother had always insisted that it was not bad blood but the raising of such a spirited daughter that had caused it.

Eleanor had always been independent even as a young child and that had caused some difficulties with her parents as she had gotten older. Growing up on a freehold farm just off of the Brecilian passage north of Gwaren didn't offer a great deal of excitement but she had managed to find any troubles that may have presented themselves.

One of the first stories she had heard was the story of Aveline, the first female Orlesian chevalier. Eleanor had decided that being a warrior had much more appeal than farming. She was always involved in working the farm with her parents and younger brother, who now ran the farm with his wife and family, but from that point on, she had sought out any opportunity to learn more about the art of combat. She would slip off to the tavern along the road near their land whenever she was able, and from time to time convinced a passing soldier or mercenary to give her pointers on dueling and marksmanship. She eventually became more than proficient with swords and daggers and an expert with the longbow.

As she reached the age when most young girls began noticing boys, her arms skills tended to put off the young men who didn't particularly like the idea of having a girl around who could soundly kick their arses. Her father had always thanked the Maker that she hadn't become interested in boys until much later anyway. With her stubborn streak, there was no telling what she would have gotten herself into. Some might say that the fact that her own daughter was so much like her was retribution for the years of aggravation that she had caused her parents with her mulishness and dreams of running off to join the army in the rebellion against Orlais.

Eleanor shook herself from her reminiscing when she heard the door behind her opening. She looked past her reflection to see her husband, Bryce Cousland, the Teryn of Highever. Her glance took in his rugged good looks and the laughter in his eyes that had not dimmed since she had met him.

"_Blast, it's just not fair_", she thought with a laugh. His hair was only just now showing the beginnings of gray at his temples. The touch of gray and the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth only made him more distinguished. "_Why didn't women get to age gracefully?_"

Eleanor loved him more now than ever before and she knew that that would never change. They had been blessed with thirty years of happiness and she could not imagine life without him.

"Am I getting old?" she asked.

Bryce Cousland froze in mid-step. Eleanor had never been vain and there were only a very few times that she had ever asked anything like that. The first time had been when she was pregnant with their first son, Fergus. "Am I fat?" The question had caught him unaware and he had answered truthfully with the first thing that came to mind, "Of course. You're going to have a baby." Eleanor had cried for three days.

Bryce had grown up without a mother. She and his unborn sister had died during childbirth when he was very young and his father had never shown any desire to remarry. His father was embroiled in the fight to drive the invaders from Orlais out of Ferelden and Bryce was raised around rough fighting men. Since Bryce had never had any direct female influence in his raising, he had never learned the finer points of dealing with a woman.

Besides, Eleanor had always been very straightforward and open in their relationship. There was no denying she could turn on the female charm when she chose, but he had always admired the fact that she was so different from the vapid noble women he had known before. Bryce had never forgotten the lesson and when she was pregnant with the twins, he had made a special effort to constantly remind her how beautiful she was.

The Teryn of Highever was a brave man but he also knew that discretion was a valuable trait as well.

He chose a flanking maneuver. "What brought this on?"

"Watching Fergus ride off at the head of an army… Tavish has been running around the past few days preparing to take over the administration of Highever while you are off fighting, and Tessa…is having some romantic difficulties. I guess it all made me realize how grown up our babies are. Oh, I know they're adults, Fergus is even a father, but I just never really sat down and thought about it. "

As Bryce walked over and stood behind his wife, his eyes took in the slender curves evident under her clinging dressing gown and he could see the swell of her breasts reflected in the mirror. She had always had a trim, appealing figure and actively maintained a rigorous physical training regimen with their daughter, Tessa. He still considered her the most beautiful woman he had ever known despite the years that had crept up on both of them and his desire for her had never diminished or wavered.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes as she watched him in the mirror. "My dearest, age is best defined not by counting the number of years that have passed but by the nature and strength of your spirit. You will never be truly old. You are too strong to allow some gray hairs to bring you to your grave without a fight." He bent over and planted a kiss on top of her head. "And there is no need to worry about our 'babies'. They all inherited that same spirit from their beautiful mother."

"And their wisdom from their smooth talking father," Eleanor replied smiling as she reached up and squeezed his hand on her shoulder. "Well", she sighed as she stood and turned to face her husband, "we had better get dressed and go down for dinner. We have guests to entertain."

Bryce pulled her close and smiled down at her. He leaned forward, nibbling her ear and whispering huskily, "Don't get too carried away with entertaining our guests. I may need a little entertaining before I leave tomorrow with Howe to Ostagar. I don't believe I will find the darkspawn nearly as appealing as you are."

Eleanor giggled. "One thing is certain. Age doesn't appear to be slowing you down any at all." She turned her face to him and kissed him soundly before moving around to the armoire to select her dress for the evening.

As she studied the garments trying to make a decision she called to her husband, "Bryce, what do you think of Sir Gilmore…"


	6. Buds and Blossoms

_This story is dedicated to my wife who is the source of the joy that makes my life worth living._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age: Origins, its original story line, or its main characters._

_I rated the story "T" due to some sexual references and discussions. Later on there will be more explicit conversations and physical relationships and it may go to "M". However, I won't be writing any graphically detailed sex scenes._

_Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Real life got in the way and I also had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Thank you for your patience. Let me know what you think.  
_

**Buds and Blossoms**

When Tavish and Tessa returned to the castle with their family and guests, their parents left to tend to some things and prepare for dinner. The younger people decided to return to the study and wait for dinner there. Tessa hung back as they reached the gate.

"Sergeant" she called to one of the senior guards that she recognized. "Do you know where Ser Gilmore might be?"

"My lady, he went down to the barracks to prepare for the arrival of Arl Howe's men."

"I will be in the library until dinner. Please ask him to find me if he returns before dinner is called."

"Yes my lady" he responded, saluting as Tessa turned to follow the rest of her group.

Dairren was happy to find out that Tessa was joining them. He adored the auburn haired beauty even though he knew that she liked him but did not have any romantic feelings for him. He stilled enjoyed being around her at every opportunity.

Tavish and Iona continued to hit it off. Iona became more comfortable the longer they talked. Tavish was initially attracted to her physical beauty but soon found that she was intelligent with a quick wit and a delightful sense of humor.

Dairren and Iona had seen part of Tavish's training exercise earlier on the training grounds and she had asked him about his training and experience.

"You were very impressive" Iona said. "Being able to defeat two opponents single handedly must be difficult but you did very well."

"Thank you," Tavish replied as his ego swelled with pride. "I have always enjoyed the weapons and combat training and my parents have always been encouraging and supportive in anything we have chosen to pursue."

"I do have a question about one of the tactics you employed."

"Which one?"

"The one where you let the shield warrior bash you and then allowed the other soldier to take a whack at your head with that huge sword. I don't believe I've ever seen that particular strategy. I suppose it was intended to lure them into a sense of false security. Very clever" she teased smiling sweetly with a twinkle in her big blue eyes.

Tessa and Dairren laughed at the young woman's teasing. Tavish just blushed and grinned sheepishly. He had made a slight mistake in his footwork and the two young men had taken advantage of the opening. Only his quick reflexes had saved him from losing the bout right then.

Tavish was caught a little off guard by the gentle jibe but recovered quickly. He was actually happy that he had been able to make Iona relax. She had been a little intimidated by his family and position at first but now seemed to be enjoying herself.

The four continued to visit and laugh. Tavish was letting himself forget that Fergus was gone and their father would be leaving soon. Tessa found herself warming up to Iona as well but she turned her head at almost every noise hoping that Rory had returned.

When Rory came into the room, Tessa quickly made an excuse to leave and led Rory off to talk in private. After Tessa left, Dairren soon grew bored. Tavish politely tried to include him in the conversation but it was obvious to Dairren that his focus was really on Iona. He wandered over and found a book and settled in a chair to read.

Tavish and Iona continued to talk. Their conversation turned to more personal issues.

"Iona, did you grow up on Bann Loren's estate?" Tavish asked.

"No. I grew up in the Denerim alienage. My parents found positions with the Loren's but there wasn't room for me to go with them. I lived with relatives until I married."

Tavish felt a little chill at the mention of her marriage. "You're married? Is your husband with you at the Loren manor?"

Sadness filled her eyes and Iona looked down. "My husband passed away from an illness two years ago. My daughter, Amethyne, still lives with our relatives in Denerim."

Tavish reached out and gently touched her hand. "I'm sorry about your husband," he said softly. "I bet your daughter is as lovely as you are. I'm sure you miss her very much."

"Amethyne is my life. Most people say she has my eyes and favors me a great deal." As she talked about her daughter, the light came back into her eyes as the sadness slipped away. "I do miss her but she is learning about her heritage as an elf. I think that is very important."

"You're right," Tavish agreed. "We had to learn about our heritage when we were studying. I think having a sense of where you came from helps you to figure out who you are as you get older. Do you miss your people? Do you think you'll go back to live in Denerim at some point?"

"No," Iona responded. "I was very lucky to get the position with Lady Landra. My mother has been her maid for many years and when Lady Landra needed a lady- in-waiting, she asked my mother if I would take the position. With her help, I know that I can give Amethyne a much better life. I hope when she is older that I can find a position for her in the Loren manor, too."

Tavish was intrigued by Iona's story. He was very glad that she was moving forward after the tragedy of her losing her husband. They continued to talk until they were summoned to dinner.

Tessa was anxious as she led Rory by the hand through the castle and into the gardens. Rory hadn't said a word since she had led him out of the library. She could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't comfortable either. There was a lot to be said and neither of them knew where things were going to end up. Finally, Tessa sat down on a bench surrounded by trees blossoming in the warm spring air and pulled him down next to her still holding on to his hand.

"Rory," she began, "do you love me?" Tessa wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"Yes, Tessa, I do," Rory replied quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell me about being recruited by Duncan? Don't you think that I deserved to know about it? I know we have never talked about our future together but finding out the way I did really caught me by surprise. It hurt me a lot, Rory."

Rory turned to Tessa with a solemn look. There was a hint of tears beginning to form at the corners of her green eyes and he felt a wrench deep inside knowing that he was the cause.

"Tessa, I'm so sorry but I didn't have time to tell you. Duncan had arrived after you had gone to the training grounds and your father called me to meet him very shortly after his arrival. We had only been talking for a few minutes before we came into the hall. Honestly, Tess, I wouldn't have hurt you like that if I could have avoided it."

"Well, I guess you really couldn't help it." Tessa took a deep breath and pushed back the tears. "Are you going to join the Wardens?"

Rory looked down at their clasped hands. "Duncan still hasn't asked me officially but I think he's going to extend an invitation to join. I don't know what I'm going to say, though. Being a Grey Warden is every young boy's dream. I was thrilled when he began talking to me about it but when I saw you standing there I realized that maybe I didn't want it as much as I thought."

Tessa reached out and gently touched his cheek. She turned his head to look at her. "Rory, I love you with all my heart. I didn't really realize how much until I heard that you may be joining the Wardens and leaving Highever for good. I want to be with you always. I want to be your wife and have a family and a home of our own. If you choose to go, I won't try to stand in your way but I will always love you no matter what your decision may be."

Rory looked into her eyes for a moment before he responded. "Tessa, I didn't know how much I loved you either until it dawned on me that if I left I would be leaving forever. I don't know if Wardens are forbidden to marry but I have never heard of any doing so. As much as I have always wanted to join them, I can't do it if it means losing you." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned into him and slid the hand at his cheek to the back of his neck as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a long, slow, soft kiss and Tessa could feel the reassurance and commitment Rory was trying to convey. Her fears fled away and her heart lifted. When they parted, both of them were smiling. Tessa raised her lips to kiss him again when they heard someone behind them.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but your mother asked me to find you and let you know that dinner is being served" the young servant said. He was nervous at having interrupted them.

Tessa smiled at Rory. "I guess we'll have to finish this later." Turning to the young man, she said "We are on our way. Thank you."

They got up and walked back toward the dining hall with their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

The entire staff and members of the castle guard were always included in the evening meal with the Cousland family. The Teyrn and Teyrna sat at the head table with the twins and their guests.

When Tessa and Rory had entered the hall, Rory escorted Tessa to the head table and left to go to his normal seat with the rest of the castle guards. As he turned, Eleanor had called him over and told him to take the seat next to Tessa. Tessa was beaming and the Teyrn and Teyrna were smiling as he blushed deeply and quietly took his seat.

Despite all of squalling and squawking and handwringing, Nan prepared a fabulous meal. Duncan's faith was well placed indeed. She didn't even have to put dog on the menu, much to Falon and Annie's relief. After the meal, the servants and guards began to file out as they finished. The Couslands and the rest of the members of the head table lounged around the table sipping on their wine and talking among themselves.

Eleanor was talking quietly with Landra and Bryce, Duncan, and Rendon Howe were discussing the upcoming battle with the darkspawn. The younger members were all talking together at the other end of the table. There was a momentary lull in the conversation and Eleanor looked over at Duncan.

"Commander, it seems that you have tried to repay my hospitality by trying to steal away my children to join your forces," she said with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

Duncan blushed slightly and with a quick glance at Teyrn Cousland replied, "I beg your forgiveness, Your Grace. I didn't intend to steal them; I was just commenting on their prowess on the training grounds. Tavish is an excellent fighter and I have never seen anyone better than Tessa with a long bow. Besides, dear lady, I have heard of your tenacity and have no desire to have you as an enemy." Eleanor's eyebrows both shot up and Bryce Cousland snickered when he heard the comment.

The rest of the party all looked questioningly at the Teyrn. "I was telling Duncan earlier today how we met, dearest" he smiled.

Lady Landra looked from the Teyrna to her husband. "I'm not sure I've heard the story before, at least not this version. Eleanor, would you tell us?"

Tavish and Tessa looked at each other and smiled. They very familiar with the story but always loved hearing it again.

Eleanor looked at her husband. "You started this, Bryce, you tell it."

Bryce smiled at his pretty wife and began, "I was riding into Gwaren with my father and some other men to meet with King Maric and Loghain Mac Tir. As we came into the edge of the market, a man dashed out of the crowd directly in front of my horse, startling him and causing him to rear. Just as he was coming down, a young woman came blasting out of the crowd directly under his feet. I saw her look up at the horse and she slipped when she tried to stop. She slid across the wet cobblestones and ended up in a puddle. When she tried to get up, she appeared to get tangled up in her wet dress and fell back into the puddle face first."

"I hated that dress," muttered Eleanor. "The man had stolen a purse from a woman standing next to me and I was chasing him. The skirt was too tight to run in and I had to pull it up above my knees. When I slipped, it got all tangled up around my legs and I couldn't get my feet back under me."

"I jumped off of my horse to give her a hand," Bryce continued. "I helped her to her feet and asked if she was all right. She just looked at me and sputtered for a second and then started yelling at me, 'You let him get away.' She reached down and pulled her dress back up above her knees and started running after the man who had disappeared into the crowd. The last I saw of her was the top of her head as she plowed through the people trying to catch the thief."

"Did you catch him, Eleanor?" asked Landra.

"No, by the time I got untangled and back on my feet he was long gone. I went back to give Bryce a piece of my mind but he had already ridden on. I was ready to chew steel by then. I didn't get the thief and I didn't get to yell at anybody either. I didn't think I would see him again so I just went back to the inn where we were staying and changed."

"The next day, we were traveling back north to join up with some of the others who were preparing to fight the Orlesians" Bryce said as he carried on the story. "We came up on a wagon standing in the road. As we got closer we realized that the men around the wagon were attacking the man and woman riding in it but we couldn't see who they were. We were all armed of course, and spurred our horses ahead to help them fight off the bandits. The man had jumped off of the wagon and was fighting on the ground and the woman was trying to keep one of the men from climbing into the wagon with her. Just as I closed on the wagon the bandit saw me and jumped back and turned to run. I continued on to chase him and just as I got even with the wagon, the woman jumped down. My horse hit her a glancing blow and she spun and went rolling in the muddy road. I rode down the bandit and then turned back to the wagon. Your mother was sitting in the road covered in mud and holding her leg. When I jumped off and ran to her, I recognized her from the day before. I saw she was injured and picked her up to carry her to the wagon. She began yelling and squirming, trying to get down. She was wet and muddy and I was afraid I was going to drop her so I just squeezed her tighter in my arms. She just kept yelling and wiggling. I was trying to tell her that I was there to help but she wouldn't quit. Finally I couldn't think of any way to stop her so I kissed her. She quit yelling and got very still. By that time our fathers and the other men had reached us."

Eleanor broke in again smiling. "I was so shocked when he kissed me that I didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden I realized I liked it and kissed him back. When he stopped kissing me, I opened my eyes and my father was there. He told Bryce 'I appreciate the help from you and your men but I don't know who you are young man, and I don't really think it is proper for you to be holding my daughter and kissing her like that.' Bryce just looked at him and said 'I beg your forgiveness, good ser, but this is the woman I'm going to marry.' My father's mouth fell open and so did mine. All of sudden Bryce got the funniest look on his face and he turned to me and said, 'Begging your pardon, my lady, but what's your name?' When everyone finally stopped laughing, he set me back in the wagon and they all followed us back to our farm."

"When her mother heard what had happened she invited us to stay for dinner as thanks for helping her husband and daughter. Eleanor left the room to get cleaned up. When she came back into the room, I realized that it was the first time I had actually seen her without mud all over her face and I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. When we left, I told her I would be back. After we defeated the Orlesians, I rode back to get her and brought her to Highever where we were married," Bryce finished. He looked tenderly at his wife whose eyes were shining. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that their love had never wavered.

All of the others had been laughing and smiling throughout the story. As the Teyrn finished, Tessa took Rory's hand and squeezed it gently as she smiled up at him. Landra clapped as the story came to an end. "How romantic!" she said. She looked over at her son and sighed. Dairren just groaned. His mother always wanted him to fall in love with some girl but he wasn't ready to settle down yet.

Tavish noticed a strange look in Iona's eyes as she looked at him when his father finished. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it stirred something inside him. Eleanor caught the look Iona gave Tavish and she wondered if another romance was budding. She may be planning two weddings in the not too distant future but there was a lot to get through before she could begin thinking along those lines. She had to get her husband and oldest son home safely, first.

The group continued to talk and laugh about the story until a guardsmen came into the room.

"Your Grace", he addressed Bryce Cousland. "The men from Amaranthine have arrived."


	7. Paths of the Dreamers

_This story is dedicated to my wife who is the source of the joy that makes my life worth living._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age: Origins, its original story line, or its main characters._

_I rated the story "T" due to some sexual references and discussions. Later on there will be more explicit conversations and physical relationships and it may go to "M". However, I won't be writing any graphically detailed sex scenes._

___**Paths of the Dreamers**_

Arl Howe rose from his chair when he heard the news. "I beg your leave, Your Grace", he addressed Teyrn Cousland, "I need to go and see my commander. If it would not be a great imposition, I would like to meet with you a few moments after I return. I shouldn't be too long."

Bryce Cousland rose to his feet. "Certainly. Attend to your men and meet me in my study. I need to go over some things before we leave tomorrow so it won't be an issue at all", he said graciously.

Rendon Howe bowed and left the room with the castle guard that had brought the news. The others in the room had all risen when Bryce got to his feet. Lady Landra turned to Eleanor, "I should go to my room and prepare for bed. It has been a long day and the wine is going to my head as well."

"I'll walk with you", Eleanor replied. She turned to her husband and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be in our room. Your entertainment will be waiting for you", she whispered. Bryce gave her a quick hug and a little wink when she pulled back from him. She looked at her children and their companions and then turned back to Landra. "I think the old ladies will be going back to our rooms alone. The children don't look like they are ready to go to bed yet."

Landra looked at the younger folks and then leaned in and quietly told Eleanor, "I don't know about not going to bed but I am pretty sure they aren't ready to go to sleep." She giggled as Eleanor gasped.

"I think the wine _IS_ going to your head, Landra!" she laughed. She took her friend by the arm and led her out of the dining hall and back toward the living quarters.

Duncan bid the Teyrn good night and then left for his room as well. Bryce asked Dairren to accompany him for a moment and they left the room after he had bid Rory, Iona, and the twins good night. The two couples stood making small talk for a few minutes and then they began to head for the door as well. Both couples turned down the pathway toward the garden. When they realized that they all had the same idea, the two women giggled and the men smirked at each other. They entered the garden but Rory and Tessa turned down a path to the right and left Tavish and Iona standing near the gate.

"Is it too chilly out here for you, Iona?" Tavish asked. It was spring but there was still a nip in the evening air.

"No", she replied. "I'll be fine." Tavish shyly reached out and took her hand. She smiled and they turned and began walking down a path away from the direction that Rory and Tessa had gone. They walked along without talking until they reached a bench and sat down together. Tavish slipped his arm around her and she gently put her head on his shoulder.

"You have a wonderful family", she said. "It is obvious that you all love each other very much. You are very lucky."

Tavish smiled. "My parents were lucky enough to marry for love instead of being paired in a political match. We grew up in the warmth of their love for each other as well as their love for us. I don't think a lot of noble families have that luxury. Was your family close?"

"Yes. Even though I didn't live with my parents, they visited as often as they could and I never doubted that they loved me. I missed them but my grandparents and the rest of our family always made sure I was loved and welcome. I guess I was lucky too in that regard."

"Mother said that you were going to be staying for a few days before she went with you back to the Loren's manor. I'm glad we'll get to spend more time together before you have to leave. I have enjoyed this evening with you very much."

"I really enjoyed the evening, too", she said. She lifted her head from his shoulder as she spoke. Tavish looked down at her. There were a few torches scattered around the perimeter of the garden and the moon was only a small sliver but there was just enough light to make her eyes shine as she looked up at him. He tilted his head down toward hers and she lifted her face to him. He brushed her lips lightly at first and then kissed her firmly but gently. She slipped her arms up around his neck and leaned into him slightly as she returned the kiss. When they broke away, she sighed and kept her face tilted up to him. Her eyes were slightly closed and he could tell that she had enjoyed it as much as he had.

Tavish was not an inexperienced lover but he had never really been emotionally involved with anyone before. All of his previous encounters had been with star struck maids or willing bar wenches. They had been thrilling physical encounters but there was never any romantic attachment, on his part at least. He realized as he looked down at Iona's soft lips and sweet face that he was experiencing new feelings for this beautiful young woman. It made him pause and he felt a little awkward, almost like a young school boy after his first kiss.

Iona ended his awkward moment by pulling him back down for another kiss. Her lips were slightly parted and when they came together, Tavish slid his tongue softly along her bottom lip. Her mouth opened wider and the kiss was much more breathtaking than the first soft exploration had been. This time when their lips parted, both of them were breathing a little heavier. Tavish pulled her a little closer and slid his other arm around her. They continued to kiss and hold each other until Tavish realized that he wanted more from her.

"Iona, I know we have only just met today, but would you be offended if I invited you to my room tonight?" Tavish was a little nervous that she would turn him down. If she did, he would be disappointed but mostly he hoped that she wouldn't think badly of him.

"I would like very much to go with you, Tavish. You have made me feel welcome and warm since I arrived and I feel comfortable with you in way I haven't with anyone in a long time. And right now you make me feel desirable and wanted. I haven't felt that in a long while either."

Tavish leaned in and kissed her again. After a moment, he stood slowly and took her hand as she stood as well. He slid her arm around his waist and put his arm around hers as they began to walk slowly back toward the castle.

Tessa and Rory had walked for a little while with their arms around each other. Tessa had peeked back at Tavish and Iona as they had walked away and had seen them begin to walk the other way down a path and out of sight. She smiled and leaned her head against Rory's shoulder as they continued on.

"Your parents must have been quite a pair when they were younger", Rory said.

Tessa snorted a little. "When they were younger! You ought to see them now when they think nobody is around. At their age, it is a little embarrassing."

They reached the end of the path near the bluff overlooking the sea. Tessa looked out over the water and up at the stars in the clear sky above with a little sigh. Rory looked down at her and turned, pulling her into his arms. "Well, I hope our children think the same thing when we're their age", Rory murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed softly at first but there was a growing urgency as the kiss continued on.

Tessa's arms were around his neck and she began to feel her desire growing deep inside. She pressed her body into his as the kiss went on until she felt lightheaded. She pulled back and looked up at him. "I've never had make up sex before", she whispered. "I hear it is quite invigorating."

Rory smiled down at her. "Well, we can't have you missing out on something like that now can we." He pulled her back into a tight embrace and his lips crushed down on hers. His hands began to move slowly down her back until they were cupping her bottom as he pulled her tightly against him. She felt the swelling of his desire against her and ground her hips into him as the kiss grew even deeper. When Rory finally lifted his head, Tessa backed away and took him by the hand. She began to lead him back along the path they had followed down, heading back to the castle. She didn't slow down or stop until they reached the door to her room. She opened the door and looked back at him almost shyly as she led him in. They had never made love in her room before. He stopped long enough to close the door behind them and then followed her as she headed straight for her bed.

It seemed like only moments later as he lay next to her gently running his fingers along her hip and thigh. She gave a heavy sigh as she snuggled a little closer. "They were right" she purred into his chest.

In the distance, Rory heard the chantry bell toll the eleventh hour. He groaned and started to turn over. Tessa held on tighter as he moved away. "I've got to go now, Tess. I have the midnight watch tonight and I need to go get ready."

Tessa let him go and sat up. "I'm going to have to talk to Poppa about your schedule", she pouted.

Rory rolled his eyes as he continued dressing. "You can't do that, Tess! It is going to be hard enough now that everyone knows about us. If he starts showing favoritism, the rest of the guys in the guard house are going to make my life unbearable."

She crawled out of bed and stood next to him as he finished. She put her arms around him and kissed him again. "OK", she said. "But _**I'm**_ going to show some favoritism so all of you had better get used to it."

He reached behind her and smacked her bare butt. "Don't worry; I'll try very hard to adjust." He picked her up and tossed her on the bed and then skipped out of the door as she tossed a pillow at his head.

Tavish and Iona walked quietly back to his room. Just as they were entering the family quarters, they saw Rory and Tessa going into her room. They looked at each other and they both blushed a little. When they entered his room, it was dark except for a gentle glow emanating from a globe on the bedside table. Tavish went over to the globe and laid his hand on it. As he touched it the light began to grow brighter until he pulled his hand away.

Iona walked over and began examining the light. "I've never seen anything like that before. How did you make it get brighter?"

"It is a mage light", Tavish replied. He reached out and tapped it lightly and the light dimmed back to the glow they saw when they entered the room. "If you tap it, it goes back to just a glow, but if you hold your hand on it, it will continue to get brighter until you take your hand off or it reaches its full intensity." He took her hand while he was talking and placed it on the globe. It began to brighten until the entire room was illuminated.

Iona pulled her hand away. "It doesn't even feel warm. How does it work?"

"I'm not sure exactly", Tavish said. "All I can tell you is that it is some kind of magic. One of the senior enchanters from the tower at Lake Calenhad gave Tessa one a few years ago. We all liked it so much, Poppa had several more made for using around the castle. They are mostly in the living quarters but we have some in the study and library too. You probably didn't notice them earlier in the daylight."

Iona reached out and tapped the globe. "I think this should be about right for what we need." She stepped closer to him and he took her into his arms. He looked into her eyes and saw the passion smoldering in them. 

_Yes_, he agreed to himself, _that should be just about right_.


End file.
